Updates/Missions Update - June 28th, 2017
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: Missions Update - June 28th, 2017 We’re introducing a new component to the Challenges feature, with additional refinements for newcomers and improvements that all players can enjoy! New Challenge Component: Missions Missions are a new type of “Challenge” that rewards players for completing a specific series of objectives in the game (such as clearing quests with only a given character classes or using specific skills on a given enemy). Each mission rewards players with either Ironite or Fragments (for all kinds of Soul types, ranging from from Rare Soul Fragments to Legendary Soul Fragments). The feature will launch with 88 unique missions to clear with hundreds to follow in future updates. For this first batch, though, if you’re able to complete 80 of them you’ll obtain fragments for the “Guardian Soul”, which summons an exclusive and powerful support character: the 4 star Gunner Pharaoh Dog! New Ally: Gunner Pharaoh Dog The Gunner Pharaoh Dog is a premiere supporting character. His skills allow him to remove debuffs from allies, heal, and grant Immunity, with a passive that reduces all incoming damage to his team by 35%! This character is exclusively earned through the Missions feature detailed above. Character and Talisman Tuning Additions since preliminary notes in blue. Early Experience Changes * First time completion of Story events now gives 3 Ironite (up from 1) * To improve pacing through Kingdom of the Sands, we have removed some of the quests, and adjusted the enemy composition of some of the remaining quests PVP Changes * An anti-exploit measure has been introduced (you cannot lose more than 5 times to someone on your attack list) * Adjusted matchmaking so that lower-division players will favour matches against others around their strength * Fixed an issue where your attack ratio would not be counted correctly until you did at least one attack in a week * Fixed an issue where gold, XP, ironite, and Sands of Time were not being rewarded for PVP battles * Fixed an issue where the visual elements for the battle result would not default to the correct transparency * Fixed an issue where the coin tally at the end of a battle could be incorrect if you skipped the presentation at a certain time * Improved badging for the Arena button so that the Defenses tab is also badged based on the number of defenses since the last time you went to your Defense tab Sacrifice Changes * Increased quantities of Warrior Soul, Magus Soul, and Sentinel Soul as rewards from Tier IV (now up to 4) and Tier V (now up to 9) * Increased quantities of Rare Gun/Assassin Soul as rewards from Tier V (now can get 5), Tier VI (now up to 20), Tier VII (now can get 50), and Vortex (now get 5 per Rare Gun/Assassin Soul result) Skull Quest Changes * Fixed an issue where the post battle “Next” button may report the wrong Sands of Time cost for the next quest you have available * The requirement for the first Skull Quest has changed to 12 * The requirements for later Skull Quests have been reduced to account for the reduction in Kingdom of the Sands Normal quests Fragments Changes * Support for many new soul fragment types have been added, including Legendary Souls * Certain older event fragments have had their drop info tooltip updated to indicate they’re no longer available Bug Fixes and Improvements * Fixed an issue where players’ Sands of Time or Sands of War would stop recharging * Fixed an issue where some players may have campaign progress locked up after a reboot * Improved shadow rendering on certain devices that were not rendering them before * Fixed an error popup for downloading localization data which was not localized * Fixed an issue where scrolling through a large list in the Book of Souls could reduce framerate/usability * Adjusted communication of “Trooper Badges Earned” popup to better indicate that the badges are earned since last login * Readability and font size improvements have been done for various screens throughout the game, including many cases which were problematic in non-English languages * Added badging to My Team “Sell” and “Sacrifice” buttons to indicate the recommended action to reduce overflow of characters/items * Reduced the “hitch” that can occur at the end of a battle when the game is synchronizing with the server * Fixed an issue where an Assassin Child of the Damned with Void Talismans could cause a soft lock upon triggering Permadeath, Extra Turn, and Void Shield * Improved badging in the My Team screen to not badge a character’s Power Up button if there’s no shards (XP or Skill) which can be used on them * Improved badging in the Challenges screen so that badges on tabs update based on the challenges/missions/achievements you’ve claimed while in that screen